IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Last Jedi
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi is the eighth installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Resistance fighters led by General Leia Organa and The 88 Squad (led by IG-86 and IG-82) evacuate their main base when a First Order and Horde Of Darkness fleet reaches the planet. After the fight, the Resistance vessels jump into hyperspace to escape. Organa reprimands Commander Poe Dameron for a successful but costly counter-strike while Supreme Leader Snoke and Undertaker reprimand General Hux for his failure to block the evacuation. Hux and AVGN track the Resistance as well as Earth, and a long pursuit begins, with the Resistance relying on their spaceships' mobility and shields to survive while their fuel supplies dwindle. During one battle, Kylo Ren hesitates to attack the lead Resistance ship after sensing the presence of his mother Leia onboard. TIE fighters, piloted by Hildy & Grim Gloom, destroy the bridge of the ship, killing many Resistance leaders including Admiral Ackbar. Leia is incapacitated, leaving Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo in command. Disapproving of their leaders' passive strategy, Poe, Finn, BB-8, The 88 Squad led by IG-82 & IG-86, and mechanic Rose Tico embark on a secret plan led by Resistance Fighter Nikolai Banks to disable the Horde Of Darkness and First Order fleet's tracking device. Rey and The 88 Squad led by IG-88, IG-80, and IG-83 meet Luke Skywalker on the water-world Ahch-To, having traveled there with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon ''while The 88 Squad traveled there via their starship, but Luke declines to teach her as a Jedi Master. Unknown to The 88 Squad and Luke, Rey and Kylo secretly have visions of each other and initiate a dialogue. After learning of Han Solo's death and given inspiration by R2-D2 and The 88 Squad, Luke eventually agrees to give basic initiation to Rey, explaining the Force and his failure as a Jedi Master. Luke and Kylo give Rey different accounts of the incident that swayed Kylo toward the First Order and Luke to his hermit life. Unable to convince Luke to join the Resistance, Rey leaves the planet without him to confront Kylo. Luke and The 88 Squad see the ghost of Yoda, who tells them that failure is the greatest teacher. Suddenly, The First Order and The Horde Of Darkness start attacking and destroying Earth (Different Earth, not the 88 Squad's Home Earth (which is where the MCU takes place at)), killing billions and destroying many cities, including New York and London. The 88 Squad, Luke, and Leia sense this as a great disturbance, and IG-88 / IG-80 / IG-83’s team and Luke teleport to Earth, arriving in the ruins of New York City. They then teleport to The 88 Squad's Earth, where they obtain much supplies and weapons by permission of PreCure, who have taken it over until they came back. After arriving back at Ahch-To in the Star Wars Universe, Luke chooses to stay behind to think about if he chooses to fight with the heroes against the villains, with IG-88 giving him inspiration, telling him the choice is his: If he wants in or wants out. Holdo, in shock by the destruction of the Star Wars Universes' Earth, reveals her plan to discreetly evacuate the remaining Resistance members and 88 Squad to a nearby old Rebel Alliance stronghold using small transports. Believing her actions to be cowardly and risky, Nikolai, Poe, IG-86, and Akame instigate a mutiny. Finn, Rose, BB-8, and IG-82’s team recruit the computer pirate DJ at a casino on Canto Bight, believing that he will be able to help them disable the tracking device. They infiltrate the lead First Order / Horde Of Darkness ship, but are captured by Cinder Fall and Captain Phasma. BB-8 and IG-82’s team manage to escape. Meanwhile, Rey lands on the same ship and is seized by Kylo. During a confrontation with Snoke and Undertaker, they urge Kylo to rebel. Snoke and Taker explain that they controlled the mental connection between Kylo and her as part of a plan to destroy Luke and The 88 Squad. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and Undertaker. Rey and Kylo, with help from IG-88 / IG-80 / IG-83’s team and IG-82’s team, work together to kill Snoke's guards and several Horde Of Darkness members. However, Undertaker resurrects himself, severely injures IG-82, overpowers the heroes, Rey, and Kylo, and escapes. As The 88 Squad, with IG-86’s team joining them, chase Undertaker to the Rebel Stronghold, Kylo asks Rey to help him build a new order, but Rey refuses and asks him to join the Resistance. They struggle through the Force, resulting in Rey escaping. Kylo declares himself the new Supreme Leader, and kills some Horde Of Darkness members who disobey him as supreme leader. Having recovered, Leia neutralizes Nikolai, who is revealed to be Mephisto, and allows the evacuation to begin, with Holdo remaining on the main ship to provide cover. However, DJ reveals the Resistance's and 88 Squad’s plan to the First Order and The Horde Of Darkness, and the evacuation transports are targeted with heavy losses, as well as nuking several of the destroyed cities back on Earth, including New York. Holdo rams the command ship to stop the barrage, but Mephisto survives thanks to Necrafa and they escape. BB-8 frees Rose and Finn, who escape after defeating Captain Phasma, and join the survivors of the evacuation. When the villains arrive, Poe, Finn, Rose, and IG-82, having recovered from his injuries, lead a charge with old speeders but are heavily fired upon by dozens of walkers and TIE fighters controlled by Horde Of Darkness members. Elsewhere, The 88 Squad confront The Horde Of Darkness and The Undertaker orders The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (who have been mind controlled by Taker since ''IG-88's Adventures Of Star Trek (2009)) to attack the heroes. After a long fight, IG-88 tries to snap The DigiDestined out of their mind control, which works successfully. However, they are immediately killed by Undertaker. Just when the villains are about to get the upperhand on the heroes, The Falcon arrives, attacks the villains, and draws the TIEs away, while Finn narrowly fails to destroy the main enemy cannon, letting the weapon blast a hole into the fortress' defense. Luke appears, giving hope to the Resistance and The 88 Squad. He confronts Kylo alone, giving the surviving Resistance fighters time to escape while The 88 Squad continues to fight The Horde Of Darkness, with casualties continuing in the process. When Kylo strikes Luke with his lightsaber, he learns that he has been fighting a projection, and Luke is still on Ahch-To. Luke defiantly tells Kylo that he will not be the last Jedi, as Rey clears the path for the remaining Resistance members escaping the base through old mine tunnels. On Ahch-To, Luke's body vanishes as he dies, having spent his energies in the strenuous maintenance of his Force astral projection. Back in the 88 Squad / Horde Of Darkness battle, The Horde Of Darkness escape after suffering another defeat due to the arrival of The Reservoir Bots and IG-72's Squad as the ''Falcon ''arrives. The remaining Resistance fighters and 88 Squad escape aboard the ''Falcon ''with the bodies of The DigiDestined in tow. Mourning the loss of the fallen, Rey and IG-88 look at the small numbers hopelessly and turn to Leia. Leia, looking at the 2, states that the rebellion now has all that is needed to rise again. The heroes arrive at their new base and hold a funeral for The DigiDestined. On Canto Bight, one of the stable boys uses the Force to retrieve a broom. He stares up into the sky and pretends to wield the broom as a lightsaber. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA